A Baby Dilemma
by webkinzlover74133
Summary: Tails invented a thing but it all goes awry when Sonic and Amy get in the middle of it and get turned into babies! How will the team keep the two in good hands and get them back to normal? Well, you'll have to read the story to find out yourself...


Today was nothing but simple and relaxed at Tails's house for Sonic and Amy Rose. Sonic and Amy were pleasuring themselves as they sipped glasses of sparkling water, and having a good time. Everything was alright. That is, until later...

"I could definitely use some more drinks, Sonikku," said Amy, lovestruck in Sonic's arms.

"Ah! You got it, Ames," replied Sonic. He quickly made his way to his fridge to get another glass.

Along the way, he heard various noises coming from Tails's laboratory, mostly from tools. Sonic thought to himself, _Hmm...I wonder what Tails is up to._

He decided to walk in his lab to see what Tails had in mind. Amy, in the meantime, gazed out the window to find a pretty view, still waiting for Sonic to return.

"Hey, Tails. Whatcha workin' on?" asked Sonic. "You've been pretty busy recently. Maybe you might wanna hang back for a bit and have a snack."

The bright fox genius that was of Tails was working on his latest invention to aid Sonic for any future encounters with the evil Dr. Robotnik. He appeared a bit too busy for a break.

"I can't right now, Sonic," he replied. "Besides, this aging machine is pretty dangerous and fragile, and I haven't even finished its blueprint yet. If anything were to happen to it..."

"Relax, Tails," Sonic remarked with a wave, "nothing oughta happen to it. It'll be in good hands."

"Sonic? What's going on?" Amy questioned confusingly as she walked in. She appeared to have grown impatient with Sonic and had gotten herself a drink.

"Amy," Tails introduced proudly, "you are looking at a piece of the next revolution of aging. I'd like you to say hello to the first aging machine!"

Amy appeared unamused. Confused, rather. She first looked at Sonic, who was trying to keep a smile on his face that would say "Great thinking, Tails! That oughta kick Eggman's butt for sure," but instead said, "At least he's trying..." Then she looked back at the invention and later at Tails.

"I call it The Age-O-Matic," continued Tails. "It can turn back the clock on Eggman's robots, to anywhere from early build to rusty and worn out."

Amy, still not convinced, also appeared concerned about the safety level of the invention. She decided to ask, "Tails, you realize that something terrible could happen if it's used in the wrong hands, right?"

"Yes, Amy. I know. And I told Sonic that I was still working on it. I haven't even finished its blueprint yet," Tails replied, "so I suggest you should let me finish it up myself."

"Yeah, Amy," agreed Sonic, "it's probably best to let Tails work on that machine alone, like with his other inventions. There's absolutely no telling what could possibly go wrong—"

But midway into Sonic's sentence, he accidentally spilled a couple of drops of his drink on the unfinished Age-O-Matic that Tails had stopped working on momentarily.

"Gah! What'd you do?!" gasped Tails as the machine sparked and sputtered. Amy, scared, was in shock.

"What do you mean—" Sonic replied confusingly as he turned around. As he saw the accident that he made to the machine, he appeared wide-eyed and scared as he uttered meekly to himself, "Oh no..."

"Yeah, that's right. 'Oh no,' Sonic. Take cover!" Tails exclaimed as he dived out of the way.

Sonic and Amy, however, were unlucky enough to react, and in the blink of an eye, they were struck by a green ray of light. An explosion occurred, and at that moment, the two were no longer able to be seen.

Tails coughed as the smoke swirled around him. "Sonic?! Amy?! Guys?! Where are you?!" he cried. No answer aside from Tails's coughing.

Eventually, the smoke had cleared up, but unfortunately, Sonic and Amy were nowhere to be found. Instead, there were two little-sized hedgehogs, one blue and one pink, both resembling a much younger Sonic and Amy. The pink hedgehoglet appeared scared, holding onto the blue baby hedgehog with one hand. What remained of Sonic and Amy, however, were the clothes of them, all of which were obviously too big for them.

As Tails got out his last coughs, he bent down to take a breather before noticing the two baby hedgehogs. Tails dropped his jaw in shock and disappointment. "What in the name of Mobius?!" exclaimed Tails. "Are Sonic and Amy babies?!"

"Yo, what's the big idea?" interrogated the echidna that was of Knuckles that barged in. "Just heard some kind of explosion and I was wondering—"

Before Knuckles could continue, he stared wide-eyed at the two little hedgehogs. "Sonic? Amy?" questioned Knuckles.

After a while of staring, Knuckles, confused but partly amused, snickered to himself. Amy, the pink baby hedgehog, whimpered in fear while Sonic, the blue one, remained unfazed, yet peeved. "Pfft, ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" he laughed.

As Tails faced Knuckles, his expression changed from surprised to annoyed thanks to the knucklehead's reaction. Repeating what he first remarked earlier, Tails questioned, "What's _your_ big idea?"

As much as he wanted to make a reply, Knuckles was practically on the floor laughing his rear off. "Sonic and Amy as babies... that's the funniest thing I've..." he muttered before he burst back into laughter.

Tails grunted to himself, "Ugh, he's not gonna get it."

He had no other choice. He had to knock some sense out of the chuckling knucklehead. This left him with one thing to do: go over to Knuckles and slap the laughter out of him.

"Knuckles!" yelled Tails.

Finally, Knuckles got up with a sigh. "Alright, Tails. What's going on?" he asked.

"Glad you asked," Tails sighed in relief, although he was still upset with Knuckles because he wouldn't take the situation seriously at first. "Sonic and Amy over here have gotten regressed in age and have turned into babies."

"I know that, Mr. Smarty-fox," grunted Knuckles. "Why have they 'turned into babies?'"

"Ugh, because Sonic accidentally spilled freshly-made soda over my aging machine and has created a fissure in the machine, causing it to malfunction and break down. You happy?" Tails scolded in annoyance.

Knuckles stared in blankness as if he didn't hear a single word. "English, please?" he uttered after a long stare.

"But—ugh, forget it," muttered Tails. "Just help me take care of the two. I'll have to get to work on fixing it up."

"So," Knuckles snottily spoke, still confused, "you're saying you want me to take care of Romeo and Juliet over here, while you work on whatever this thing is?"

Tails nodded in agreement. Knuckles pouted his lip a bit, followed with a walk around Tails and then around little Sonic and Amy, the latter of the two still scared. "Ah, forget it, Tails!" he declared finally. "You did this to them, you take care of them!"

"Knuckles! Not fair!" Tails yelled again. He was about to shout at Knuckles again before taking a breather. "Alright then," he stated, "if you won't take care of Sonic and Amy, then I think you'd be happier doing something else?"

"Pfft. Like what?" insisted Knuckles, sarcastically. He never wanted to have anything to do for Tails.

Tails stepped aside to put Knuckles's view onto the broken-down machine. Knuckles stared as if he didn't know at all how to work on it. He let out an "Uh..." before finally noting grumpily, "Tails, you know I'm not good with machines. You're the fox genius after all, right?"

"Fine," sighed Tails, "but you need to at least help me with something. I already have lots to do. Either you help take care of Sonic and Amy until I get the machine fixed up, or—"

"Okay, okay, okay, I got it. I'll take care of the two while you work on the machine," interrupted Knuckles, just willing to get it out of his system. "Besides, I invited over a few visitors for a little gathering."

In the nick of time, the door opened as Cream the Rabbit, Rouge the Bat, Blaze the Cat, and hedgehogs Shadow and Silver emerged. "Afternoon, mortals," announced Shadow, in his usual gloomy personality. "I believe you called?"

Cream stopped to find Sonic and Amy as babies, later being in utter disbelief. "Ooh..." she uttered quietly. "What happened to Mr. Sonic and Miss Amy?"

As Tails bent down to tell Cream about what happened, he got worried thinking, _Cream's six years old! I seriously don't think she should be knowing anything about soda yet, she's certainly not ready!_ Thinking such, Tails decided to bend the truth a little. "Well..." he began.

Cream turned her head a bit to one side in confusion. "What did you want to tell me, Mr. Tails? You can tell me," she wondered.

"Um...well...you see..." stammered Tails. He was sweating hard. He knew he did not want to say the wrong thing, but what did he wanna say? Just what?

"You can tell me, Mr. Tails," said Cream kindly. "I won't be upset."

"Yes, dear, you can tell her," Rouge repeated, affectionately. "She won't be upset."

"Quiet, Rouge, let me think!" whispered Tails as he clenched his teeth. He wanted to yell at Rouge to just shut up, but it was no surprise that he didn't wanna do it in front of Cream. Besides that, he was still at a loss of what to say. "You see, Cream..." he started again. "Sonic spilled some...uh..." He had to turn to himself to think of a better drink other than soda. _Some...uh..._ he thought to himself. _Juice? Punch—wait...water. Water. Yeah, that should work._

He turned back to Cream. "Water," he announced finally. "Water was what Sonic spilled."

"On what, Mr. Tails?" replied Cream. Tails began to see sad anime eyes on Cream instead of regular ones as Cream repeated, "On what?"

"On..." Tails continued, still sweating of stress. "On...my machine."

"Aw, that's okay, Mr. Tails," Cream responded happily. "You can fix it back up again. Like good as new! Momma told me so."

"Water, huh?" doubted Shadow. He walked over to the broken-down machine to take an inspection. For sure, there was no water at all. "No water," he declared.

"It was soda, wasn't it?" asked Cream, a little confused.

"Y-you know about this?" gasped Tails.

"Of course! I usually see Mr. Sonic and Miss Amy drinking that a lot of times," answered Cream. "Besides, Momma explained to me what it is."

Tails let out a "Phew!" before halting his sweating.

"Momma told me that it didn't contain any..." paused Cream. She seemed to be trying to pronounce "alcohol."

Rouge strolled seductively, but unsurely, over Sonic and Amy. She later let out a wicked smile. "You brought babies?" she declared.

Tails was about to say yes before Rouge hollered out, "Hey, Big Red! I think these belong to you! My darling..."

"Oh, zip it, Batbrain!" yelled Knuckles. He was fuming. "You're better at this baby crud. You take care of the two little lovebirds!"

"Or," Rouge interrupted with a dash as she picked up Sonic and Amy, "we could take care of them together. Like husband and wife...what do you say?"

Knuckles was sweating and blushing bright red. He sported a face of discomfort as he scowled, "Get them away from me. Now."

"Oh, fine," laughed Rouge as she waved the echidna off. "It's not like you're that interested in taking care of a couple of...innocent...babies."

Tails now felt worried as he focused on Rouge. He worried that she was going to overwork herself with taking care of two babies at once. "Wait!" he called as Rouge was about to leave the room. "I'll tell you what: you take care of Amy while I take care of Sonic."

"Why's that, honey?" asked Rouge, a bit confused, although still confident to herself.

"Um...I just don't want you to overwhelm yourself," Tails replied, sheepishly. "You can take care of Amy while I stay here and work on fixing my invention with Sonic. And...not have him out of my sight."

"Aw, don't be silly, Tails," Rouge responded happily. "I'll take care of both of them for you. Like how I take care of my precious little jewels."

And just like that, she confidently walked off with the two in her hands, sporting an ugly look on Amy for a second. Meanwhile, Knuckles gasped after he heard the phrase "precious little jewels." He knew that Rouge must've stolen something from him...but what was it? The Master Emerald, perhaps?

Knuckles slowly turned to Tails suspiciously, hoping he'd be fine with him leaving to check if it was still safe. Tails seemed to still be focusing on Rouge, later going to fix the machine. Knuckles started to run until Tails interrupted, "Not so fast, Knucklehead."

Knuckles growled in discomfort, "What do you want from me?"

"Keep watch of my invention. Make sure nothing happens to it," commanded Tails. "Just like how you keep watch of your Master Emerald. You may also wanna make sure Sonic and Amy are up to no trouble."

Knuckles sighed. "Fine. But only because you told me so."

Silver and Blaze, confused, looked at each other, then back at Tails. "So..." began Silver. "Sonic and Amy are babies."

Tails nodded in agreement. Blaze offered softly, "I'd be happy to take care of the two alongside Rouge if you want—"

"Blaze, honey," Silver interrupted kindly, "this isn't like last time. Several years ago, our Sonic was the only baby we had with us. Now, it's two babies, Sonic and Amy. I have a feeling that you're not close friends with the latter."

"Yes, I know, Silver." Blaze replied calmly. "But even though Amy and I are not exactly close, we are friends. If I can take care of Sonic, I can take care of Amy, too."

Silver thought about it slowly. After a few seconds, he stated, "I see no reason not to take care of Sonic and Amy at the same time."

"Oh no, not Sonic," interrupted Blaze, again in her calm state. "I meant just Amy. I happened to have seen Rouge sport a discomforting face at Amy, and I figured I'd save her the effort."

"You mean because Amy is a bitter rival of Rouge?" added Silver.

"Yes, exactly," nodded Blaze.

"Ah, well, by all means," Tails jumped in, "please do! I'd be happy that Sonic and Amy can be given extra care. Two heads are better than one, that's for sure."

Blaze nodded back at Tails as a sign of saying "Thank you" and headed off to where Rouge was.

Meanwhile, in the guest bedroom, where Rouge had Sonic and Amy with her, she got out a couple of diapers, both for the two babies to wear. "This'll only take a few seconds, my darlings," she murmured attractively. "This'll help to prevent any accidents, the both of you."

As Rouge finished her sentence, she pouted her lips at Amy in a sour manner. Amy still appeared scared. "Well...not really for you. Oh, pity," mocked Rouge.

Just then, Blaze dashed in calling, "Wait! I've come to assist you!"

"Really? For what?" wondered Rouge. "Of course, it would be nice for me to have some assistance. But how come you ask?"

"Um..." murmured Blaze. She was looking for a way to bend the truth and not tell Rouge that she and Amy would not get along well, even when Amy was a baby. "Because...we're closer friends."

"Oh, nonsense," laughed Rouge. "She'll be in good hands with me."

Just as Rouge had gotten out a diaper near Amy, the pink hedgehoglet raised one of her feet and stomped on Rouge's hand, mumbling something incoherent.

"Ow! Why you little—" yelled Rouge before Blaze pulled her away.

"Rouge, listen to me," Blaze explained calmly. "Amy and I are companions, but you and her...I hate to say it, but you and Amy wouldn't go well together."

Rouge, still upset, had her hands on her hips saying, "Blaze, look. Here's something you should know: It's my responsibility to take care of Sonic and Amy while Tails finishes up his invention. I won't tolerate disruptive behavior until then, especially from you."

"Rouge. You and Amy are bitter rivals. You wouldn't go well together," implied Blaze. "I think it should be best that I take care of Amy. You can take care of Sonic."

"Well, by all means, why don't you take care of Sonic?" asked Rouge, pointing at her. "Besides, you're closer to him than you are to Amy."

Blaze, furious, stopped for a moment to catch herself. She later offered calmly, "Rouge, I think it would be nice of you to take care of Sonic. I'll take good care of Amy. Please?"

Rouge thought for a moment before finally settling down. She uttered with a smile, "Alright. I will do that." And with that, Rouge and Blaze shook hands in confidence.

The two took the babies separately on different but close tables and started the diaper changing business.

"Hold still now, Amy," warned Blaze, calmly. "This might tickle a bit."

Amy, now smiling a bit, had no problem with the process. Blaze smiled too.

However, it was a different story for Rouge and baby Sonic.

"_No_!" babbled Sonic as he backed away from his diaper.

"Aw, don't be scared, honey," purred Rouge. There was no way she could be mad at Sonic. Even as a baby.

Sonic shook his head then blurted out something unintelligible, assumingly a refusal to wear a diaper.

"Not even for a chilidog?" offered Rouge.

As she said just that, she raised up a freshly-made chilidog just for Sonic. Sonic had stars in his eyes when he saw it but quickly shook his head, focusing away from it, saying again, "Nuh."

Tails peeked in through the door, whispering to Rouge, "Psst! Uh...I don't think Sonic likes wearing pants. Not even diapers."

A bit confused, Rouge nodded in response as Tails closed the door behind him. "Alright." Rouge sighed confidently as she focused back on Sonic. She let out a charming smile as she continued, "You don't have to wear a diaper if you don't want to. Just...be aware that I'll be responsible for your accidents."

After several minutes of playtime with Rouge and Blaze, Sonic and Amy both yawned their little hearts out of tiredness, despite it being early in the day. "Aw, looks like our little ones are ready for their nap," Rouge said cheerfully.

"I think so too, Rouge," nodded Blaze. "But where are going to put them?"

"Hmm...good point, Blaze," replied Rouge. "They can't be put in regular beds; the age that they're at now is most certainly not suitable for them."

Blaze nodded again in agreement as she added, "And another thing, we don't have cribs set up for them."

Rouge agreed as well. With the complexity of the situation in mind, the two pondered over what to do while carrying two baby hedgehogs in their arms.

Rouge paced around as she thought until she spotted an empty wicker basket next to the guest bed. Rouge knew that would be the perfect place for them to sleep.

Blaze noticed Rouge's face as it lit up. She figured an idea was emerging, asking, "What is it, Rouge?"

As Rouge pointed at the basket, she answered, "We could use the basket next to the bed. It hasn't been used much for years, but from the looks of it, it's still as sturdy as ever."

"Ah, of course!" exclaimed Blaze. "Why haven't I thought of it before? Let's go ahead and get it set up."

Rouge and Blaze rushed to find two blankets, one for them to sleep on, and one to wrap them up with. Rouge also found a pillow, figuring the two babies would be comfier.

After they got settled in, Rouge, Cream, Tails, Blaze, and Silver watched as the two slept together. "Aw, they look so cute when they're sleeping," commented Cream.

"I agree," replied Rouge. "Despite this strange new magic that you worked up, Tails..."

Tails blushed in embarrassment. Rouge patted him on the back in an attempt to cheer him up, continuing, "It's still nice to see them like this. All warm and cuddly."

"If only we could be as comfortable as them," sighed Blaze and Silver in unison.

"Well, thanks a lot, guys," Tails said finally, "for helping do all this for me. Yeah, it's been a strange day and all, but at least it had a happy end to it.

Rouge and Cream nodded in agreement. Blaze, on the other hand, was still feeling a bit down about her relationship with Silver not going as smoothly as she thought. Silver patted Blaze's shoulder to help her lighten up.

"Oh, right, I almost forgot," Tails added in realization. "Did I forget to mention that the age regression effect only lasts for, like, ten minutes?"

Everyone exclaimed "What?!" as they dived out of the room at the moment where an aura explosion blasted onto the two.

Sparks flew everywhere as the explosion quickly disappeared, and with that, Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose were back to their normal selves...besides the fact that Amy's diaper ripped in the process now that Amy had grown out of it.

Sonic screamed in agony as he found that he was sleeping in a basket with Amy, but more importantly, Amy was now in the bare nude, with nothing on her. "Amy?!" he shouted. "What happened to you?! Where are your clothes?!"

_Well, now it doesn't have a happy end to it,_ thought Tails. Rouge covered Cream's eyes while Blaze and Silver stared wide-eyed.

"Guys, what's going on?" asked Amy, terrified of what she was into. "All I remembered before I got here was a machine exploding on me and Sonic. Now we're in a basket, completely naked, and there are diapers everywhere in this room!"

Blaze fainted. Silver thought to himself anxiously, _On second thought, I think our relationship is perfectly fine._

Knuckles, meanwhile, was outside of the room snickering to himself, "Haw haw, oh man, I can't believe I actually got it on camera! I can't wait to see the look on their faces when they see their baby selves sleeping!"

"I had that camera taken away from him for a reason," Shadow, next to Knuckles, sighed in disgust.

"Oh well. Back to the drawing board," quipped Tails. And with that, he was off to his lab, and everyone lived happily ever after...at least for Knuckles.


End file.
